Camping
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: Ryouga takes Yuma to a secret hiding place. #sharkbait30day


Ryouga fiddles with the straps taped to the back of his motorcycle, his eyes darting at anything that isn't Yuma. He's not exactly sure _why_ he's doing this, only that it just _feels right_ to do so, and once he'd accidentally opened his dumb mouth, Yuma hooked onto the idea and wouldn't shake it free. He'd still managed to keep one part secret though, and it's his favourite part.

"Shaaku!" Yuma whines, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "I'm all for random adventures, but where are we going? This territory can get dangerous." Concern fills his tone as he runs on the spot excitedly, shouldering as many bags as he can carry as he considers what they could potentially get up to.

"It'll suit you then." He mutters, messing at the younger boy's hair. "Besides, it's a surprise." He takes the last of the bags himself and locks away the motorcycle. Ryouga begins walking the beaten track, not bothering to check if Yuma is keeping up.

He keeps up easily, and it's not long before Ryouga and Yuma are destroying the overgrown weeds that are suffocating the small beaten dirt in front of them. Yuma decides that it can't be _too_ much longer; he knows what Ryouga is like, he's not planning on walking any more than he has to and they've been walking for _hours_.

Ryouga opens the path between two sets of branches, holding his arm out to stop Yuma from walking straight off the top of the cliff. "Watch where you're going, idiot." He hisses, pushing Yuma to the side and making his way down the side path. "Come on, keep up."

Yuma scuffles beside him, giving a goofy grin and sticking out his tongue as they continue acing down the cliff side. Ryouga stops suddenly, clutching at Yuma's wrist to catch him before he walks off. Yuma grins sheepishly as Ryouga points at the small path hidden between two rocks. They follow the path, and Yuma's eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him.

He's found himself in a small, half cave sealed off by the rushing water of the waterfall outside. The only source of light is pierced by the water, throwing the rays in natural patterns all over the walls and reflecting off the small rock pool eroded into the middle of the cave in an almost magical way that made Yuma gasp in excitement.

Ryouga drops the bags roughly to the ground, stretching his back free of the tenseness that comes from carrying them for so long. "Here we are." Ryouga announces, a small hint of pride in his voice as he slips his shoes and pants from his body, leaving him in his shirts and board shorts as he slides his feet into the pool.

"This is amazing." Yuma breathes, tracing his fingers along the smooth walls lining the cave. "How did you find this?"

Ryouga sighs, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, dad used to take Rio and I here when we were really young kids when we were good. I guess I just remembered the way to get here. It's a lot bigger than last time I was here, so either other people have found it or its eroded pretty heavily since then. But yeah, it's pretty sweet; it's hidden away and low enough to jump out into the pool below but high enough that you aren't deafened constantly by the water." Ryouga gives a small smiles as Yuma takes each show off and rolls his pants up, dropping his feet to the pool next to Ryouga, splashing him.

"That's so cool!" Yuma grins. "What an awesome thing to have! It's like the secret Kamishiro family hideout!"

Ryouga chuckles, picking at a rock and skimming it along the surface. "Well, you know about it as well not, so I guess it's not _just_ a Kamishiro thing anymore."

Yuma laughs, placing a finger to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me!" he laughs as Ryouga shoves his shoulder in mock annoyance. "So how long are we staying then?"

Ryouga shrugs, trailing his feet through the water. "When we run out of food or want to go back, I don't mind. Though, knowing _your_ appetite, that'll be what, less than a day?"

Yuma grumbles to himself _I'm not always hungry_, only to be interrupted by his stomach rumbling underneath him. He holds his stomach in surprise, blushing furiously as Ryouga rolls his eyes. "go." He mutters, and Yuma laughs as he pulls himself to his feet and makes his way to the food bag. Ryouga watches him from the corner of his eye – _he's monitoring how much Yuma takes_ he tells himself, but his eyes wander and before he's realized he's staring at Yuma's ass and blushes furiously.

He pulls himself to his feet, wandering towards the waterfall edge. He spies what he's looking for, not hesitating to throw his singlet from his body and diving through the waterfall into the abyss below.

"Nn, Shaaku, you're quiet, what's up?" Yuma mumbles through his full mouth, turning and raising an eyebrow at the empty cave behind him save Ryouga's clothes lying inconspicuously on the floor. "Shark?" he questions, frowning as he makes his way to the waterfall. He notices the cliff edge, holding to the side as he peers over, spotting the mess of purple hair flinging itself to the surface. "Oi! Shark!"

Ryouga lifts his head, smirking and floating on his back to see Yuma better. "Yeah?"

"How'd you get down there?" Yuma calls, already in the process of pulling off his shirt and pants.

"Jumped."

"Really?" Yuma questions, taking a few steps back before running forward and launching himself from the cliff, yelling his signature _kattobingu, da ore!_ before cowering in a ball as he collided with the water, sending waves flying into Ryouga's unsuspecting face. He rises to the surface, shaking his bangs from his face as his eyes are met with a determined scowl. "Heh, sorry Shark."

Ryouga rolls his eyes, kicking his feet to swim away, still facing Yuma. "Whatever. Aren't you not supposed to swim for thirty minutes after you eat anyway?"

Yuma follows him, a sly grin painting his face. "What, are you going to let me drown, Shaaku?"

"Depends on how much you annoy me."

Yuma laughs, splashing Ryouga in the face. Ryouga scowls, stopping and splashing him back with twice the force. Yuma's seen the challenge and it's not long before they're tackling each other in the water and seeing whose head can be dunked under water the longest without spitting to the surface. Yuma wins, finally bringing his head to the surface, taking a few seconds to get his breath back before pulling a lopsided grin at Ryouga.

"Wait, aren't the swamps just near here?" Yuma questions worriedly. "Wouldn't that mean crocodiles?"

"Nah, this is shark territory." Ryouga replies, giving a sly grin as Yuma tries not to laugh. "We're far enough out here that nothing really comes out this way at all. It's a nice place if you want to be alone for a bit. Or have some privacy, y'know." Yuma raises an eyebrow in confusion as Ryouga looks away.

Yuma follows his main idea of getting through situations he doesn't understand by simply ignoring it. He shivers and Ryouga notices, frowning.

"Come on, you're going to get sick." He mutters, pushing himself onto the rocks and helping Yuma up. He grimaces as he remembers that they've got a long walk back in the cold afternoon breeze with no towel, but Yuma laughs, demanding a race and when Ryouga refuses on the grounds of _screw that_, he climbs onto Ryouga's back and refuses to let go until Ryouga carries him up the path. Seeing no other choice, Ryouga reluctantly agrees and they make their way up the hill, the echoes of _hurry up, Shark! _And _shut up or you can walk yourself_ echoing throughout the ravine.

It's not until after the uneventful dinner and they're both lying in their sleeping bags where he realizes just how cold Yuma is; he's trying to be subtle but there's nothing subtle about Yuma and Ryouga can hear his teeth chattering as if it were right in his ear. He groans, calling _oi_ before patting the ground next to him as a symbol to roll over.

Yuma furrows his eyebrows but rolls over anyway, and Ryouga wraps his arms around Yuma's neck. Yuma yelps in surprise but relaxes into the embrace as Ryouga grits his teeth. "Relax, idiot. I'm letting you leech some of my heat because as much as I hate to admit it, I'd prefer it if you didn't die while we're out here."

"As opposed to any other time?" Yuma jokes, snuggling into Ryouga's chest.

"Well, I'd rather you not die then either." He's glad Yuma's decided to bury his head in Ryouga's chest because his cheeks are bright red at the combination of his somewhat confession and Yuma's soft breath against his collarbones. "I won't hesitate to kick you if you snore though."

Yuma chuckles nervously until Ryouga sighs, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes to try and fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep. "Thank you. Goodnight, Shaaku." He hears mumble from his chest area.

"Goodnight, Yuma."


End file.
